Dancing With My Heart
by Jalice-TheBest
Summary: One unusual behavior was all it took for Alice to be burned in Jasper's memory...One Shot


**Twilight doesn't belong to me. I hope you enjoy this one shot. got the idea in my head and i had to write it down**

* * *

-Jasper-

I was trying to recount everything in my head, everything I'd read, written and heard within the semester. I was willing them to come back to me as I revised for my finals. I rubbed my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time, shifting my position on the grass so I was sitting upright against the tree. I looked around me giving my eyes a break, from the big words. Everything below was just grass; it was one of the reasons to read here everything else was interesting in comparison. I sighed. I raised my head high looking and the skies. I cracked my neck before resting my head to against the tree. That's when I saw her.

She was a roughly about five foot two, with dark hair that were brushed in all directions, and some of them hugging her face defining her face making her look like a pixie more than anything. Like her sideburns or her bangs that were brushed up that highlighted her features. Her soft pinks lips moving so fast while she danced. She was bobbing her head, shaking her hips and shoulder in some kind of up tempo shimmy which was a little amusing considering she was walking. The heels of her white boots clinking rhythmically with the movement of whichever beat she was listening too.

She was holding what looked like a caramel Frappuccino which she sipped to sip before launching herself into the dance again.

I smiled at her exuberance; you'd think she wasn't writing the finals. It was like she felt me watching her; she looked directly at me, removing her sunglasses and resting it on her head revealing the gray eyes that bore into my light green one. I couldn't bring myself to look away though I had been, was staring. She simply shrugged in a 'whatchu-gonna-do' manner then she proceeded to blow me a kiss before dancing away.

I actually laughed then tried to focus on reading my Neurobiology textbook which was opened in front of me.

* * *

-Alice-

I'd just finished my coffee break…and my dancing by association. It was like a stress reliever, so as not to let the dreary atmosphere of the finals get to me.

I went into Bella's room after knocking on the door. She was studying for her Fem Lit exam this evening, folding herself on the bean chair at the corner as she read. She looked at me through the top of her glasses as I walked in. she took one look at my Frappuccino. She smirked at me

"Nice break?" she questioned

I quickly remembered the drop dead gorgeous man reading on the lawn and smiled

"You have no idea, would you like some tea?" I said so as not to be questioned, even though I knew that Bella wasn't going to ask me.

"sure"

She followed me to the kitchen to make her tea which she accepted graciously. I made her dance after we drank our beverages. It took a little persuasion, but she joined me, we stayed that way for about ten minutes…just having fun and forgetting all but the beat.

"Stupid Emission Systems" Rosalie belted as she came in fuming

"What's wrong?" Bella said immediately worried. I lowered the sounds system to get a clearer picture of why Rosalie was now spewing profanities.

She filled us in on how she was handed the wrong exam and how she had to take another test the next day when she was done with her next exam. Bella being the compassionate one in our trio listened to her. I internally shrugged at least she gets to take it again. I gave her an apologetic look then walked into my room.

I picked up my Design Thinking notes and opened it to the dog eared page. But as I read the words, they got blurred and all I could think of was the blond, green eyed stranger, and I really hope he would come look for me, after all one could hope as for me, I can only wait…I hope he doesn't take forever.

* * *

-Jasper-

It was a hot and Exams were over, Emmett wanted to go to the pool for a pool party, we had our cooler ready and were in our swim trunks, Edward was coming with us, as was Emmett's new girlfriend Rose along with her two best friends. There were floaters and lounge chairs so I set the cooler down by umbrella were Emmett was talking to Rosalie.

"Thanks Jas" he said acknowledging me before returning his attention to Rosalie. I went to one of the lounge chair and put on my sun shades and lay down back ignoring everyone around me.

"Rosie" A short and musical voice caught my attention.

I sat up straight so I got a view of the person who the voice belonged to. I almost laughed as I realized it was the dancing girl. It was the girl that had been occupying my dreams, my fantasies and my heart. Only this time she was wearing a bikini which showed more of her curves than the outfit she had on before. She was with another girl, one with mahogany hair who looked a bit uncomfortable, probably with the crowd and what she had on, but she was pretty, I don't think she knew that yet.

"Bella, Alice" Rosalie shouted and waved them over.

They walked over and hugged tem selves, I could see Rosalie making introductions to Emmett, Emmett picked the girls and twirled them around.

_Classic Emmett._

I saw Edward making his way over and I could hear Emmett voice call "Eddie"

Edward grumbled, it was most likely his signature "that's not my name" or "don't call me that"

Emmett made the introductions then I could see Edward look at the pretty brunette intently and she blushed looking down, he seemed to sense he was making her uncomfortable, so he smirked in his signature Cullen way before a little turning around to look for me. That was my cue to stop watching them.

I rested my head back on the chair pretending to enjoy the sun; I even closed my eyes a bit. After a while I could feel their shadow and shortly after I was being manhandled. Emmett had picked me up on his shoulder and was on his way to the pool when I opened my eyes to access the situation.

"Emmett" I warned but he didn't really listen because I could feel the rush of water around me.

I didn't start kicking until I felt the bottom of the pool. Then I came up gasping for air, shifting my blond hair away from my face and eyes. I could hear Emmett laughing and so were the girls, even Edward cracked a little smile.

I picked up a beach ball on my way to the pool stair and threw it on Emmett's head once I was outside and safely on land

"Jasper, this is Bella and Alice, you know Rosie" Emmett introduced them to me. pointing each of them to me

"It's a pleasure to meet y'all, especially you ma'am" I said to them referring to Alice on the last part

I believe I saw a pink tint her perfect creamy cheeks. I guess she was remembering the last time her saw her. They others look at me incredulously but were even more surprised when Alice said

"You've kept me waiting a long time"

"My apologies Ma'am" I said with a slight southern bow, it was mostly out of habit

* * *

-Alice-

As soon as he came out of the pool, water dripping deliciously down his torso, waking and tingling me in place I've never known could tingle this bad. He ran his hand over his hair, making me melt a little.

I snickered as he threw a beach ball on Emmett's head as retaliation for dunking him into the pool. I wanted to run to him but waited politely for Emmett to make the introductions

_Jasper *internal sigh here* perfect name for a perfect man_

As soon as he spoke, I could not get rid of the southern accent permeating my senses. I think I swooned a little more when he referred to me as ma'am

"You've kept me waiting a long time" I scolded him softly.

"My apologies Ma'am" he said bowing his head a bit in remorse.

His eyes looked directly at me as he stood up straight, it was like a pale green or green _jaspers._

"Buy me a drink and I might overlook the waiting" I said boldly

"Your wish my command, right this way little lady" he said gesturing towards the stand where the drinks were and offering his other hand to me.

I took the hand he extended at me and we left the others there stunned. I'm sure they were wondering what just happened. I was no doubt going to be questioned this evening.

"So Alice what do you do besides give unsuspecting men joy during finals week?" he asked me in a teasing manner, using my name for the first time

I giggled at the thought and he smiled at me

"Nothing much, I pretty much an awesome girl like that"

"Indeed you are ma'am" he answered me.

Then he brought our food, he got us two glasses of pina colada and a plate of steak with potato salad. He took us to a table for two with an umbrella and we ate and drank.

* * *

-Jasper-

I dint think it was possible to know so much about a person in two hours, it was easy to talk to the little lady, it was like we'd been doing it for years instead of mere hours.

Alice was a design and Architecture student, she loved to shop and she dances when she feels stressed _go figure_.

she has a sister named Cynthia but as close as they were, she wasn't allowed to see her due to a feud between a her parents and herself though she had tried to make amends it wasn't enough for her parents so she left Biloxi when she was eighteen and moved to California , she was very headstrong and determined, she met Bella and then Rosalie a few months later, her favorite color is silver or grey, which you wouldn't guess considering the bright colors she was wearing, she wanted to be and interior designer or an architect not sure which to pick she chose to double major instead.

She laughed when I told her what it was like growing up in the south, though riding horses were one of my favorite pastimes, taking care of them was required, and mocking the stables wasn't my idea of fun. I told her about the time I served in the navy for a year then decided to go into Psychotherapy. I told her about my Ma and Pa and my sisters Lilly and Becky. Little Jonathan my adopted little brother and my girl horse Scarlet. I told her how Emmett and I met and how Edward wasn't supposed to be our roommate which ended up being a blessing in disguise.

Somehow during our talk I invited her to meet my family during Christmas and she accepted, she confided she wasn't ready for me to meet her parents, that they were just going to make it a thing to fight over and I said whenever she felt like it.

I also noticed we kept touching each other, holding hand or letting her rest her head on my shoulder while we talked . Honestly it was a welcome gesture but it seemed our bodies were already in sync. I smiled at the thought .

I looked at the direction of the other, the four of them were now laughing at something, and Bella was sitting on Edward's lap resting her head on his chest, so you could guess where that relationship was headed.

"Jasper?"

"Ma'am" I said back with a hint of question

"I would be sorely disappointed if you don't kiss me today" she informed me

I met her gray ones which only confirmed the truth of her statement. I was glad she wasn't the shy type so I obliged her.

"Trust me little lady I will, but a kiss should be a private gesture between us, unless you'd rather, this be an exception"

She looked at me, her eyes pleading as she nodded.

I dipped my head and captured her lips with mine in a sweet pace. In that gesture, I could see it all, millions of kisses like this forever, I could see myself waiting for her at the alter as she came to me, I could see brown haired children with green eyes and a bubbling personality much like her, In that gesture, I knew I was here to stay and I wasn't letting her go. In that moment I knew I had found my heart.

**I would love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
